


Changlix Mothman AU- StrayKids

by Senpai_Material



Category: Mothman (Folklore), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys' Love, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Protective Minho, Sassy, Shy Seo Changbin, Soft Seo Changbin, mother woojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpai_Material/pseuds/Senpai_Material
Summary: Felix, Jisung and IN are wanna be cryptid hunters trying to find Mothman. Bangchan and Woojin are the parents that don't want them to go because it's dangerous, Changbin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin are cryptids. Minho works in a coffee shop and is the towns gossip. I'm bad at summarys, but that's basically it.





	Changlix Mothman AU- StrayKids

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, Im trying my best to make this good, and I hope you enjoy it :)

"Please be careful Felix, if you die or something you're grounded," Bangchan said in a motherly tone, grabbing the freckled boy by his shoulders. "Yeah I know, don't worry I'll be with Jeongin and Jisung you trust them to don't you?" Chan nodded in response. "I barely trust Jisung to breath" Woojin mumbled entering the kitchen, earning a chuckle from Chan.  
"I mean yeah, I get that" Felix jokingly agreed. "Okay I'll be back tomorrow, see you" the blond grinned before opening the front door and leaving for the woods.

It took about 14 minutes to get to their decided meet up spot on foot, it was a small clearing in the woods. Felix was expecting the two other boys to be there already but apparently not. Felix groaned at the fact that they somehow managed to always be late. He sat up against a nearby tree opting to wait for the two instead of leaving them behind. Felix, Jisung, and Jeongin were all fascinated by cryptids and things like that, so when they heard about one being spotted around them they couldn't go looking for it. The creature they were looking for was called 'Mothman' it was said to be a bipedal humanoid creature. And despite the name, he really doesn't look that much like a moth. Felix continued to think about the creature, soon drifting off and falling asleep.

"Felix…" he felt someone shaking him, but still didn't wake up. "Felix!" This time he felt someone punch him. The blonde jolted up. "W-what?!" He somewhat yelled. "We've been trying to wake you up for the last couple minutes, god you sleep like a rock." Felix looked up to see the friends he was waiting for standing over him, Jisung and Jeongin. "Sorry I guess I fell asleep waiting for you guys," Felix mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, no shit" Jisung stated, earning a quick punch from Jeongin. "You said you'd stop swearing Hannie" Jeongin said with a slight pout. Jisung huffed and looked away after muttering a small apology. Han was Jisung's first name and nickname, but really only people close to him called him Han. Same with Jeongin, his nickname is I.N or innie, he's really only called that by his close friends and family though. Felix stood up from his place on the ground, dusting off his jeans. "So, are we gonna start walking to these bunkers or what?"   
"Yeah we can discuss this month dude on the way there, " Jisung said adjusting his messenger bag strap.  
"Mothman, not 'moth dude'" I.N mocked Jisung. "Same difference" Jisung smiled and waved at I.N dismissively.   
Felix chuckled at the two. "Did you bring the papers about Mothman, Jisung?" Jisung nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out a couple of papers and handing them to Felix. "Thank you, okay so, according to this he shouldn't be hard to miss, a bipedal humanoid with like 10ft wings, and super tall," Felix aired, "and we already know according to Minho the last place he was spotted was by these old TNT bunkers, " the two other boys took note of what the blonde was saying. "We're not much further from the bunkers, yeah?" I.N inquired. "Nope, we're almost there, you can tell when the trees start looking a little less alive, " Jisung answered.   
The group walked in silence for a bit, before Jisung interrupted the space. "So, what do we do if we actually see him?" Felix paused and thought for a bit, wondering why he hadn't thought that far. "Try to catch a picture and then run like hell." He deadpanned. "Ah makes sense, we can totally outrun a creature with 10ft long wings" Jisung mumbled sarcastically. "I'm just looking for some cryptids, not that attitude," Felix shot back. "Felix is right, you wanted to come, you can always leave" I.N defended. "Fine, but just know that I only have to run faster than you and Felix, not Mothman," Jisung smirked in retaliation. 

"I think I see the bunkers!" I.N exclaimed gleefully. "Great my legs hurt, " Jisung groaned "stop complaining Han" Felix grunted, hiding the fact that his legs were burning too. "Huh, what's this oh no, I think gravity is increasing on me, oh wow this is weird" Jisung over-exaggerated while almost throwing himself at Felix and laying on him with all his body weight. "get off you fat ass!- the gravity is perfect and you know it" Felix rasped. "No, it's not, the same thing happened last week remember?"   
"Hannie your gonna kill him," I.N said, not really paying attention to them. "Help me Innie!" Felix yelped. I.N turned to look at Felix. "Hm, thought I heard something important, guess not, might have better hearing if someone would have shared their bibimbap with me yesterday," I.N said over the sound of Felix struggling to get himself out from under Jisung's weight. The fun was cut short as they all heard a small giggle come from the area near the bunkers. "Did you guys hear that?" I.N whispered. Felix and Jisung nodded.   
"Let's go check it out" Jisung whispered back. Felix went to grab Jisung's sleeve but stopped himself, this is what they came here for, and besides, it could just be another person, not a cryptid. 

The group walked past the trees and into the clearing where the TNT bunkers were. They looked around and saw nothing. "Maybe we should just go home for today, it's getting pretty late" I.N stated going to check his imagery watch. "Yeah sounds good. We can check this out again some other time" Jisung said walking away with I.N "but guys, this could be him, what if we miss him" Felix said trying to change their minds but they weren't listening. Felix stood in the clearing by himself, waiting to see if maybe they'd come back. "Man, next time I'm coming by myself," he sighed. He checked the time on his phone, enjoying the moment of silence before he heard a slight creak come from one of the bunkers. He froze and slowly looked over. When he looked towards the bunker closest to him the entrance was slightly ajar. He stared at it for a bit, starting to think he just made up the sound he heard. But then a small "yohh" sound came from the opening and Felix made eye contact with a pair of piercing red eyes. Felix stood still, unable to move, almost as if this thing had him in its capture. "Felix!" He was wiped out of his trance by Jisung's voice cutting through the air. "Come on freckles were not waiting all night for you!"   
"I-im coming!" Felix yelled back quickly running back to his friends, not hearing his phone fall out of his pocket.  
"Woah dude are you okay, you look like you've just seen a ghost or something," Jisung asked after Felix almost slammed into him.  
"Yeah, n-no I'm fine, just tired you know?" Felix lied. Not wanting to worry his friends.  
"Yeah I get it, let's get home" Jisung smiled at the smaller teen.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

A small black-haired male walked out of the bunkers, looking in the direction the freckled blonde ran in. He looked down seeing a small rectangular object, thinking it belonged to the boy, he pocketed the object and went back into the bunkers, waiting for the boy to come back.


End file.
